Acropolis! Draco
by moonflower333
Summary: Draco and Pansy are 7th years. They create a charm that backfires on them. This fic is an AR in which both Pansy and Draco are in Ravenclaw not in Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

6 years ago

A boy of eleven stood inline with the other first years waiting for his name to be called so he could be sorted. There was a girl next to him with short black hair who waited as well. The woman at the front of the room, holding a piece of parchment called out the next name on her list.  
"PANSY PARKINSON." The black haired girl walked up to the woman, sat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head. It took a few moments and then the hat called out "RAVENCLAW" Pansy ran off and sat at the table of cheering students.

There were only a few names left and the boy was getting nervous but then sweet relief.

"DRACO MALFOY!" the boy went and took his seat on the stool. The hat took a long time to sort him, but finally called out "RAVENCLAW!" Draco ran off and took his seat next to the girl called Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

6 years later

"Now class, since you are all in your seventh and final year here at Hogwarts, there is a special assignment for you." Professor Flitwick said and the whole class sighed.

"You must split up into pairs and create a charm. This charm is to be unique to any other charm. You have three weeks from today. Then you will present it to me. The pair with the best charm will be rewarded with the following: top marks, 150 points to your house and you will be excused from my final exam."

The class looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright please pair up starting now." Flitwick chirped cheerfully.

Draco turned to Pansy, his girlfriend of three years. "So three weeks to come up with a charm."

"Yep" she replied.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Well, how about we brainstorm and meet in the common room after dinner to compare thoughts and go from there."

"Works for me." Draco said before the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

Everyone left the room and headed down to the common room for lunch. The other Ravenclaws were seated at lunch when the seventh years came in. Draco and Pansy sat in their usual seats, as heads of house, they had an unspoken rule that they sat in certain spot and this was not to be questioned.

Lunch was the usual chatter and gossip. Pansy could not wait for the day to be over, she had been up since eight am, having fallen asleep at five am. She was tired and just wanted a nice comfortable bed. She ignored the majority of the conversation and people wanting to talk to her, giving the occasional nod of recognition to others around her.

Draco was mulling over a few ideas he had for the charm, one was to charm pie, so it is never ending, he was excited about all the kinds of pie this could be used on. Another was to mask the smell and color of fire whiskey so that one could mix it in anything and no one would ever detect it.

He knew Pansy would never go for that, she always said he drank like a fish, which made Draco wonder, do fish drink? They swim, but do they need to drink?

The rest of the day passed without slowly and was uneventful to say the least. But Pansy had to meet with Draco and decide what their charm would do.

"So Draco, what are your thoughts?" Pansy asked when she entered the coon room to find Draco right at the door waiting for her.

"Well, we could have never ending pie, or mask the smell and color of fire whiskey so we could mix it with anything and no one would know it's in there." Pansy said nothing, she had been distracted by a book Terry Boot was reading on the sofa. _'The classical age of Greece, magical and muggle.' _"I'd love to have been in classical Greece." She said to herself rather then to anyone else. Draco started at her.

"Pansy, that's it, you're a genius!"

"What?"

"Classical Greece!"

"huh?"

"The charm! We can make a charm to take us back to classical Greece, to the library!" he said while pointing a finger in the air. He grabbed Pansy by the arm and drug her off to the library before she even had a chance to protest.

"Malfoy, just how do you expect we do that?"

"Well I don't know exactly yet, which is why we are going to the library. We need a book on charms and one on time travel."

"I know Beatrix Jenkins wrote a book on time travel. Bet that might help a little or in some way, I hope."

"Good thinking Parkinson." Pansy smiled clearly pleased with herself.

"I know the perfect charms book, it's called _Creating charms for the new wizard. _ By Josiah Greeperson."

"My Mum has talked about his books a lot." Pansy responded. "See Draco, that there is team work, we both added a book to the list."

When they got to the library, Madam Pince, was glaring at a group of roudy first years, she went over to them and the whole library could hear her scolding them saying that a library was for 'serious students' and not for shenanigans.

Draco, took a seat and made Pansy retrieve the books they needed for the project, after all he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy was no ones bitch. When Pansy returned she found Draco leaning back in a chair already board of the going ons.

"Pansy, can't we go to the lake to study?" She shot him a look and reminded him of the last time, when he ended up going for a midnight swim and they ended up having to stay up all night and complete the assignment, which she pointed out was finished only an hour before it was due. And after all that is not the Ravenclaw way.

Draco smiled at the memory. It had been the first time he ever saw Pansy as pretty, he was thirteen the and the only one interested in him was Hannah Abbot, and according to the rumors on the fourth floor bathroom stall number six Potter was also interested in him. Please, like Draco Malfoy would ever go for Potter. He liked women and that was that. However he had no problem with whoever anyone else liked, if Potter liked him, fine. He could think of Draco in his dreams and Draco could get a smile out of knowing Potter would never have him.

Draco began to flip through the book he had selected while Pansy flipped through hers. After several hours they had a large pile of notes and the library was closing for the night. So they took the books and their notes back to the common room.

The room was always packed with students. Many of the Ravenclaw's were up till well past midnight studying. The rumor around the castle was that the Hufflepuff's all went to bed by ten, the Gryffindor's by eleven and the Slytherin common room was a twenty-four hour party.

How anyone can get a job and an education while spending seven years partying and blowing off class was beyond any of the Ravenclaw's. They felt one should study and allow six hours a day to sleep and one hour for socializing and one for self grooming, this allowed for maximum study time after all, we go to school to study and learn right?

Draco looked up from his book, "Pansy, it says here that if we write the spell in the language of the time and country we want to go to, then sprinkle dirt from that country on the parchment and translate it into our language then to Latin, we can time travel."

"Okay, but what if we just write the spell in Attic Greek then translate it into Latin, wouldn't that work the same way? Not to mention be much shorter."

"We may be able to I don't know. Keep reading, we may find out." He answered her. Pansy went back to her book, scrawling notes down here and there on parchment. When Draco looked over he saw she was looking very tired.

"Pansy, love why don't er call it a night and turn in. You look tired and it's four in the morning. We can pick this up tomorrow after lunch.

"I have ancient runes."

"Well then after dinner."

"If you are too tired Pansy, you may end up missing a critical detail we need." He added logically.

"Yes, your right, I never thought of it like that." Pansy said while closing her book. "I should stop, we both should."

Draco nodded to her and gathered up his notes, closed his book and handed the notes to Pansy. She put them in her bag for safe keeping. Draco put his book in his back and slung it over his shoulder. Pansy was closing hers and she then slung it over her shoulder as well.

They said their good nights and went off to their dormitories for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The next morning found Draco up well before Pansy. He sat in the common room with fresh parchment and taking even more notes. When she arrived, she reminded him how girls tend to have longer hair then men. They have to shave their legs, do their hair which is a process and lastly, apply make-up.

Draco sat in silence and listened, he learned long ago it was best not to upset Pansy. Everyone in Ravenclaw knew this unwritten rule. Pansy was the Queen of the house and had a nasty temper to boot. The whole house always felt it better to stay on her good side.

When Pansy was done with her explanation, she pulled out her notes from the previous night. She unfolded all of them and handed Draco his. They sat in silence for most of the time. Speaking only when they came across something of use.

A short time later, Pansy announced they needed to pack up or they will be late to potions class. Snape had been in a foul mood as of late. On the way, Draco bumped into Collin Creevy. Draco had literally bumped into him. Pansy tripped over Draco's bag that had fallen. The impact of this sent Collin falling backwards down the stairs at an alarming stood up and saw Draco and Pansy in a heap on the floor, turned a brilliant shade of red and ran off.

Pansy and Draco arrived in potions late.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson. You no doubt know that potions class comes before, your teenage hormones."

"Sorry professor, we tripped over a sixth year."

"I do not want to hear the details of what was undoubtedly a manasia tois."

"But-"

"Save it Miss. Parkinson, take your seats."

"Yes Sir."

Pansy took her seat next to Draco and the pair tried to make it through the class with out any other issues. Fate however had other plans.

Snape loomed over them. "Mr. Malfoy, the drought of living death asks you to stir to counter- clock wise, you are stirring clock-wise. Can you not follow simple instructions?"

"Sir, you stir counter-clock wise after adding the eye of newt do you not? Before that you stir clock-wise."

"Do not talk back."

"And professor, I believe you are testing me to see if I know the course work."

Snape's nostrils flared. "Mr. Malfoy, you seem to think highly of yourself, infact more highly then Potter."

"I am better the Potter."

"Clearly."

"And Professor!-"

Snape raised and eyebrow and cut Draco off. "You Mr. Malfoy are a Ravenclaw with Slytherin tendencies."

"I am a pure-blood professor."

"I am aware of you blood status Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied and walked off to his desk.

The bell rang a few moments later, Pansy and Draco hurried out of the room to lunch.

"Draco, you could have gotten detention." Pansy stated.

"Parkinson, Snape was a Death Eater as was my Father, he has to give me some sort of leeway."

"Yes, Draco, I am well aware of your family history please do not be like this."

"Nevermind I don't want an argument." Pansy said in a voice that told Draco to drop it. They finished lunch in silence and headed back to the common room to study more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the characters.

When Pansy and Draco got to the common room, they found out that it was oddly vacant. Pansy set her books down and sat down on the floor. Draco threw his down as well and sat next to Pansy.

"Pansy, can we stop all this studying for a bit?"

"Draco, we need to finish the project." She said in a reproachful tone.

Draco leaned over and kissed Pansy, which caused her to stop her retort. Pansy could feel her skirt being pulled on she made a small noise that told Draco she was not opposed to what he was so obviously thinking. She responded to him more by pulling his top off so hard that she caused buttons to fly in every direction.

Draco quickly discarded his shirt and began to kiss Pansy's neck. Pansy's reflexes caused her to kick over a new bottle of ink which seeped into the carpet and ruined all of their notes.

Just as Draco was beginning to remove his pants, Terry Boot walked into the common room.

"O my gosh!" he screamed. "Draco! That's ewwey Pansy's a girl!"

Pansy turned a deep shade of scarlet and pulled her skirt back down where it belonged and began to quickly button her shirt.

"Honestly Terry, you act as if you have never seen a man and woman together in anyway before."

"I have and it makes me sick to my stomach. Girls have nasty bits." Terry said with his arms crossed.

Draco buttoned up his pants before looking at Terry. "Boot, not all of us like boys."

"Oh please Malfoy, everyone knows Potter likes you. He wants to get into your pants."

"All men that like men and all women that like men want to get in Draco's pants. And I can say from experience that it is wonderful!"

"Pansy, please." Terry shriked.

Draco smiled and looked to Terry. "She is right you know. Us Malfoys do aim to please."

Terry turned red and scurried out of the common room. Pansy began to laugh and looked at Draco. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would come in."

"It's alright Draco, get dressed and follow me." She said with a smirk and led him to her empty dorm room.

She closed the door and pushed Draco onto her bed. Draco didn't oppose her at all, but rather he invited her advances.

A few moments later, the sound of Draco's belt buckles could be heard hitting the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_This chapter is a bit short, but it is only to set up the predicament the pair finds themselves in. Will update soon, thank you to all who are reading this, hope y'all like it. _

* * *

A few days later, found Pansy and Draco sitting in Draco's dorm with books spread out all over the floor.

"And done!" Draco said. "Our charm is ready to show to Flitwick in the morning. I do have to say that I think we will win, did you hear what Hannah Abbot is doing for hers? I hear she is teamed up with Longbottom and they have a charm to make devils snare grow by the second."

"Really? Interesting."

"So, Pansy, do you think we should try the charm out before presenting it to Flitwick?"

"I think it would be best. But lets go out by the lake, don't want anyone to see us do the charm."

"Right." The pair walked out of the dorm and out of the common room. They laughed as they left the castle and headed to the lake.

"Alright Draco, Take my hand here and lets go through the incantaion."

Together the pair chanted three times "Addo mihi ut a recedentia off locus , per is lepor lepos sino mihi proficiscor per vicis , tergum ut classical aevum of Cupiditas." Immediately, the pair of them were sent swirling around, the could see nothing but a blur of different colors. There was no way of telling what was happening, then finally, the pair of them were slammed down on the cold stone steps of the Pathanon. Pansy stood up and began to vomit as soon as she moved. Draco was laying on his back, the world seemed to spin around him. It was dark. When they had their barrings, they looked around and Pansy knew at once that it had worked.

She pointed to Draco that the reliefs on the side of the Parthano were painted. She pointed out that so much time has passed from the time it was built to the time her and Draco were from that the paint has all rotted away. Draco took her hand and they began to walk down the side of the Acropolis. Pansy had to explain to Draco that the Acropolis is what the Parthenon sits on. She went on to say how Acropolis is just a high point, but the Parthanon is a temple that was dedicated to the goddess Athena. Who is the one that Athens was named after.

"How do you know these things?"

"Muggle studies of course."

"Oh, so now what?"

"Well now we go back of course."

"Right, so Pansy, what is the incitation to bring us back to our time?"

"I don't know, I thought you created it."

"I thought you did Pansy."

"No."

"So.-"

"Draco, does this mean that we are stuck in this time until we figure out how to get home?"

"I think it does."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you to all who are reading this fic, I do hope y'all like it. I am having fun writing it. It's just about to pick up and get to the good part.  
**

* * *

"Well this is just peachy. Draco, where are we meant to stay for the night?"

"Why not go back up there?"

"Draco, that is a temple, we can't sleep in a temple."

"Why not?"

"Because to muggles a temple is a sacred thing!"

"But Athena is not my god!"

"Athena is a goddess!"

"Still Pansy, I don't follow her. No one does anymore."

"Draco, in case you have forgotten, we are in Ancient Greece! The people of this time love her! Do you see how inappropriate it would be for us to sleep in the temple?"

"I guess so but-"

"There is no but Draco, we are not sleeping in the temple."

"Then what do you want Pansy?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's just start to walk then."

"Fine."

"Draco, if we are unable to get home, how are we going o explain our clothes to the locals? Our clothes will not be in style for thousands of years. These people will know there is something different about us."

"Pansy, it's okay we are going to be fine. I know you are worried, but honestly Pansy, it's fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. She-wolf that raised Romulus and Remus will leave you alone."

"That is the story of Rome Draco not Athens and during the time it was told, a She-wolf was a prostitute. It didn't mean an actual wolf like the animal."

"Athens, Rome it's all the same all muggle cities and all in the ancient world and all are fallen cities."

Pansy stood and blinked. "How you ever got into Ravenclaw I will never understand. Rome and Athens are still cities Draco!"

"I will have you know that my knowledge of the wizarding world was enough to get me into Ravenclaw, if I were not a Ravenclaw, I would have been a Slytherin like my Mother, Father and dear Aunt Bellatrix."

"Your Aunt gives me the creeps."

"She is a colorful one, I must agree with you there Pansy."

"Colorful is an understatement." Pansy remarked.

The pair of them continued to walk down the hill and through the city of Athens. It felt like they had been walking for hours until Draco pulled Pansy into a stone one roomed house with a dirt floor.

"Draco, what are we doing here?"

"Living till we figure out how to get home."

"Are you suggesting we squat here?"

"Well you have any better ideas?"

Pansy said nothing. "Didn't think so."

"Well if we have to squat, can we at least make this place livable?"

"You're the woman, you can decorate."

Pansy glared at him many people didn't know it, but Pansy was something of a feminist. She was not to the degree that some women are, but she felt that women should be treated as equals and that there was no reason the woman should do all the cooking and cleaning and decorating. She had expressed this view to Draco before, and he suggested she get a house elf. He proceeded to go off and tell her all about how his family had one at one point then Potter had come along and freed the creature.

Pansy had heard this before and was tired of listening to it. She shrugged it off and waved her wand. The house was filled with a carpet, and other furniture. Pansy waved her wand around again and the walls were brightened with a light green color, she waved in a kitchen and pointed her want to the east wall and a hallway formed, off the hallway she created a bathroom and a bedroom.

"We have the only house here with modern-day pluming." She said in a triumphant voice.

"Nice job Pansy, but can we please go to sleep now?"

"I guess so."

Pansy found herself unable to sleep, Draco on the other hand was sleeping and snoring very loudly. Pansy's mind was moving a mile a second. She had no idea how they were going to get home and whether or not anyone had noticed they were missing. What would happen when people knew they were gone? Who would know where to look for them or even how to look for them. Flitwick had no idea what their charm was going to do.

Pansy sighed and shook Draco awake.

"What?" He asked in a very groggy voice.

"Draco, do you think we will be able to get back? What if we can't what if we are stuck here forever!"

"Pansy, calm down, it's okay were not going to be stuck here forever, we will create a charm to take us home, and besides, The Greeks are friendly, I am sure I can use some of my personal and natural charm to get help from the locals. Like food and such. We will be fine Pansy, now please try to go to sleep we will figure a charm out in the morning."

Pansy was silent for a while, and then smiled. "OK." She said. "But I can't fall asleep on my own, can you do a sleeping charm on me?" Pansy hated sleeping charms, but tonight called for one, she was tired and very worried she would be stuck in Ancient Athens for the rest of her life.

Draco smiled and nodded, he reached out and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and waved it around Pansy's head. She immediately fell asleep. Draco smiled at her and gently kissed her cheek before turning over and falling asleep himself.

Pansy woke up to a beautiful sunrise and found Draco sitting at the kitchen table.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to wake you up myself." Draco said with an air in his voice that annoyed Pansy.

"Well I'm up now."

"Good. I am going to go into town, and look for some food there is a little bit of eggs, bread and meat I stole from a neighbor while you were asleep, now make me breakfast woman!"

"Draco! Do not speak to me like this, I am not your house elf."

"Pansy, I am trying to be funny."

"Well it's not."

"I am sorry then,"

Pansy smiled at Draco which showed him that she was no longer irritated with him. She cooked the eggs he had stolen and prepared the two of them a lovely breakfast. When Draco finished, he gave Pansy a hug and headed out the door.


	7. AN

Thank you all for being so patient, I am in the process of an update. Been very busy since the last one. I hope to have it up shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the characters. They belong to JKR**

* * *

Pansy looked around the home and thought to herself how much she wanted to go back home. She decided to go outside, she was in Greece after all might as well get a bitchin tan.

She conjured up a towel and headed outside. She climbed the side of the house and took off her pants and shirt and laid down in her underwear and bra on the towel. She could hear the neighbors talking to one another and wished desperately that she could speak Greek. However, she reminded herself that this was not the same Greek as they were speaking in her time, but Attic Greek. The Greek of the ancients, she sighed and turned over. She finally remembered that hey, I'm a witch I can simply cast a spell so I speak the language. She got her wand from beside her and cast the charm. Instantly she understood what all the people around her were saying. They were talking about the festival of Greater Dionysia, which Pansy knew from Muggle studies was held in Athens in the spring. Everything stopped the whole city shut down; even the people in prison were set free for the five-day festival. The festival was in celebration of the Greek god Dionysus. Pansy made a mental note to tell Draco after all there was going to be entertainment and food there. She wondered how things were going with Draco's hunt for food. Pansy rolled over and listen quietly to the women next door.

"Did you see that man walk out of the house next door?"

"I did he was dressed quiet oddly. Do you think he's an actor for the festival?"

"I'm not too sure, it could be something worse, something more sinister."

"Like what?"

"well he might be a Spartan in odd dress sent here to confuse us and gain knowledge of our army."

"Narella come off it! The Spartans are much smarter then that, besides they don't need anymore military knowledge then they already have."

"I guess."

The conversation ended there from what Pansy could tell as the two women had walked off down the road and were no longer within earshot. After what seemed like an hour, Pansy decided that she needed to get back in the house and wash up, Draco would be back soon with food and hopefully news of the going ons in the city.

Draco walked into the house a short time later. He looked around the house at the papers strewn across the room that were covered in writings. Obviously Pansy had been trying to develop a charm to get them back home.

"Merlin's beard Pansy, I would have at least thought you'd have cleaned the house." He said in a rude tone when he saw her. "Well, you thought wrong." Pansy retorted. "While you were out gathering food, or should I say stealing food. I was here trying to make a charm to get us back home. Obviously I failed. However, I did find out a few interesting things. There is going to be a festival soon one in tribute the god Dionysus."

"The god who?" Draco asked.

"Honestly Draco do you ever pay attention to anything?"

"Of course just today before I left I saw a hair out of place, so I fixed it before going into town,"

Pansy rolled her eyes, ignored the comment and explained what the festival was all about.

"That's not all I learned either."

"Oh?"

"Draco, we need to be more careful, so women next door, saw you leave and thought you were an actor in a play for the festival, oddly enough they didn't question why anyone was in a vacant house, but that's not the point, I think we need to steal some clothes as well. You know blend in with the crowd."

"Got it." Draco said "Let's go!" He called out in a voice of triumph, grabbed Pansy by the arm and drug her into the city.

Pansy was amazed at all the different vendors there were in the city. Men were selling everything from gold, sliver, spices, rugs, jewelry, pottery to live animals. Draco steered her away from the sheep and into a booth that was selling what they needed, clothes. He shoved Pansy in first and she was fitted for an outfit. Draco had stolen a gob of money as well so he made sure to order the finest for the pair of them.

Pansy was impressed to see that Draco had taken it upon himself to cast a charm to learn the language.

They walked out of the tent, which served as the shop in their new clothes and continued to walk down the dusty road.

"So now that we blend in, where to next?" Draco asked.

"Well I am not sure as I have never been here before."

Draco thought for a moment, "Well Pansy how about we get a few items of jewelry to go along with out new outfits. You know what Terry would say if he were here?"

"Accessorize, Accessorize, Accessorize!" The said together. They shared a small laugh and walked to the nearest vendor selling jewelry. Draco had told Pansy to pick whatever she wanted.

She selected a few pairs of earrings, some bracelets and a necklace. Draco selected a pin and an arm cuff. He pointed out that there was a matching woman's cuff to Pansy and surprised her by buying to for her. "No this is not some odd sort of marriage thing is it?" he asked her when they both had the cuffs on. "Not that I am aware of." She replied.

"Good, lets get a pot for the house and be on our way."

Draco selected a lovely pot that depicted a scene from one of Homer's epic poems. They walked back to the house with their purchases and set the pot in the kitchen. Pansy went and sat on the sofa and Draco went to prepare the meat so Pansy could cook their lunch in a few short hours.

"Draco." Pansy called out from the other room.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked into the room.

"Do you think anyone is worried about us?"

"Well, I think that maybe there is some sort of thing you know like in that muggle children's book where the kids go to a different world and while they are gone, time in their world stands still."

"I hope your right." She said.

"I hope so as well."


	9. Chapter 9

I hope to be writing more on this story soon. Sadly, I have experienced a death and I am unable to write at this time. I will try to have an update by the end of the month. Thank you all for your understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own the world or the characters nor am I making any profit.

* * *

As the afternoon carried on, Draco and Pansy went back to the Parthenon and sat on the steps. The locals were looking at them. "Why is everyone staring? We are in local period clothing." Draco said. "Well maybe because we are sitting on the steps of a temple." Pansy said.

"Where else is there to sit?"

"I know Draco, I know."

"Well it's not like we are having a picnic or anything like that."

Pansy smiled. "Draco, do you think that maybe the dirt here can help us get back somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean can we use the dirt as a part of the time travel? Since dirt is dirt and it will be here for ever. However we may be put in Athens in our own time."

"It might, but I mean its not like we are going to be able to find any books or anything during this time that can help us."

"Well we might not find a book, but I bet we can find a witch that might e able to help." Pansy said.

"So where do we look?"

"I'd say we look in the market, if we can't one, we can ask around."

"Lets go." Draco supplied.

The pair got up and headed back into the market. They walked along all of the booths and failed to find anyone who was a witch. Pansy approached an old woman as asked her were they could find one. The old woman told them to go to the edge of the city and follow the dirt path to the house of the Athens witch. An old witch who had be giving the people advice and asking the gods for help for years.

Draco and Pansy left the city and followed the road just as they were instructed. After miles of walking the came apon a house that could only be the house of the witch.

The pair knocked on the door, when it opened Pansy let out a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all, there have been some recent events that are keeping me from updating. There have been 2 deaths of loved ones in the past month and that is making it difficlt for me right now to write as much as I would like thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER I own nothing and am making no money from this

* * *

The woman on the other side of the door jumped a little in reaction on Pansy's scream. Draco steadied Pansy when she stumbled backwards trying to get away.

Pansy got her composer and asked the woman "Are you the Witch of Athens?"

"I am" came the answer in a very scratchy voice that sounded as if the woman smoked a carton a day for a thousand years. "We need your help."

"Help with what dear?"

"We need help getting home."

"Where do you live? I can point you in the right direction."

"We live thousands of years in the future." Pansy said.

"Oh dear, this will be tricky," the woman said. "Please come in." She stood aside and welcomed the pair into her home.

Draco and Pansy walked into the house and looked around. The woman lived in a home that could only be described as a dark damp cave. There was no light and the floor was stone. The only thing to sit on was molding tree stumps. Pansy sat next to Draco as the waited for the witch to return.

When she came back, her arms were full of potions ingredients and she began to mumble and throw things into a pot.

"So why did you come to my time?" she asked

Draco explained who they were and the assignment they had to do for Charms class. The witch nodded her understanding. "No dearies this may not work the first time, we may have to try a few times to get this just right." The woman informed them.

Pansy leaned over to Draco, "Is it odd that she is so willing to help us and she believes us no questions asked?"

"Pansy, I am sure she can sense we are magical as well and if she is as powerful as they are saying, then I'd bet she maybe more powerful then Merlin. If so she would know if we are lying or not. Look Pansy, you have to just trust her, it's all we have."

"Did you say Merlin?" the witch asked.

"I know him, he came by here once was a time traveler like you lot. I taught him everything he knows." Pansy and Draco stared at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry y'all! Loads going on as of late, countless trips the vet for my cat who is now doing well. Looking for a new place to move into and looking for a new job. I will post more as soon as I can when I have more time to write. I SWEAR I will have more up by Christmas. New Years at the latest. Thanks for understanding and your patients, I love writing and have been going insane not having the time to write.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I do not own the cannon characters they belong to JKR

* * *

Draco shoved Pansy forward towards the door of the witch's home. The woman fell back and Pansy stumbled into the home. Draco followed her in a casual manner.

"Miss, can you teach us? Can you help us to get home?"

The witch studied the pair of them for a time. "It comes with a price you know."

"What is the price?" Pansy asked cautiously.

The woman turned her back on the pair and walked further into the home. Pansy and Draco followed her the hairs on the back of their necks were standing up. The woman stopped at an alter in the back of her home. The alter was covered in a wine colored cloth. Ivy rested on the western side of the alter. "What is this?" Pansy asked.

"An alter."

"To.."?

"My god."

"Who is your god?" Draco asked.

The woman kept her back turned while she answered them. "Ares."

"The god of war and bloodshed." Pansy remarked.

"Yes." Said the witch, she turned around and was holding a sliver knife. "This is the knife of Apollo. The information you seek comes with a price, a price of blood."

"Blood?" Draco echoed.

"Yes, Blood. A blood sacrifice is the price."

"Wait one of us has to die?" Pansy questioned.

"No of course not. A small amount will due." She said as she grabbed Pansy's arm and made a small cut on her arm. She grabbed a golden bowl and let one drop of blood fall into it. She grabbed Draco and did the same.

"There now I'll help you." She said.

"You're insane!" Pansy shouted.

"Maybe, but fact is, you need me. Or you'll be stuck here forever and ever."

Pansy and Draco stood still and stared at the woman.

"What you didn't think you could just walk in here and get what you wanted with out giving something in return did you? How absurd. The god doesn't do anything without getting something for himself."

"We have given the payment, well more like it was taken from us. Tell us what we have come for" Draco demanded.

"The way back to your home?"

"Yes."

The witch laughed. "You must travel to Delphi and talk to the Oracle there. She will be the vessel that Apollo speaks through, if he deems you worthy, he will allow you to speak with a vessel that will be used by Ares."

Pansy swore.

"Fine where is Delphi?"

"It's a few days walk from here." The witch replied with another laugh. Draco grabbed Pansy by the arm and stormed out of the house. He slammed the door behind him. Lets go back to the house and sleep we will set out for Delphi in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own the cannon characters they belong to JKR**

* * *

The pair returned to their home before nightfall. Pansy went into the kitchen to cook the goods Draco had stolen from the city. All the appliances that Pansy had magiced in were working well with her magical electricity she had conjured up.

"So we are going to Delphi in the morning."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Well, I can see if someone will trade me 2 horses for a few days for all my bracelets and jewelry."

Draco nodded. "Okay that might work."

Early the next morning, Pansy and Draco put on period clothing and walked into the city center. Pansy walked over to a man that had a stall of horses. She bartered to a pair of horses to rent for a few days. She returned to Draco with the pair of horses.

The two of them rode off in the direction of Delphi.

After a six-hour horse ride they arrived, it was a long 94 miles and in the sun it seemed like much longer.

Draco led Pansy up the Temple of Apollo. Inside the Temple was the Oracle. The girl was beautiful. Pansy approached her and told her who they were. The Oracle began to have a spasm. She threw her head back and began to scream.

She looked at the pair of them, her eyes a sparkling blue that resembled the Sea.

"I know who you are and what you seek."

"Can you help us?"

"Apollo must deem you worthy to speak with Ares, if Ares agrees he will help you."

"What must we do to prove to Apollo we are worthy?" Draco asked of the Oracle.

"Nothing, I can tell if you are worthy, Apollo will guide me."

The Oracle moved to another spot in the temple. Pansy looked at her.

The Oracle began to light incense at an alter to Apollo. She was speaking in an old language so old that no one in Draco's time knew it. He thought it must be the language of the gods.

After a few more moments the Oracle turned to face them.

"Apollo deems you worthy. Go back to Athens and go to the Temple of Ares. If he deems you worthy you will have the help you receive to go back to your own time. But Apollo warns you, a dark storm is coming. It's up to the two of you to stop it. If you fail to stop it, dark things will happen to you and your world."

"Do you mean in our time?" Pansy asked.

"In your world. Your world." The Oracle answered.

"What sort of storm?" Draco asked.

The Oracle threw her head back and screamed again. This time her body crumpled onto the floor. A priest of Apollo rushed forward to her and blocked her off from Pansy and Draco.

"Is she alright?" Pansy asked.

"Her body is weak, as it always is when the god returns to Olympus from her body. Go now. Do as the god has told you."

Pansy stood and stared Draco pulled her out of the temple and put her on the horse. "Pansy. We have to go back we have the chance to get home."

"Draco, what do you think she meant by a dark storm?"

"I have no idea love." He answered before turning his horse and leading them back to Atehns.


	15. Chapter 15

An update is on it's way! Have been super busy this year! Sorry it's been over 6 months!

I'll have more up within the week and will try to finish the story by the end of the summer.


	16. Chapter 16

When the pair got back to Athens, they quickly made their way to the temple of Ares. Draco rushed in ahead of Pansy, he found the Oracle shortly after bursting through the front of the temple.

Pansy was close behind, the pair walked up to the Oracle and told her what they had heard in Delphi. The Oracle danced around for a time before looking at the pair.

"Ares wants you to prove you are worthy of his help to return to your time."

"What do we have to do to prove that?" Draco asked.

The Oracle looked at him and smiled.

"You must help the Athenians, you must search out a teacher to teach them."

"A teacher?"

"One better then we have ever had before. One that will be spoken of thousands of years from now."

Before Draco could say another word, a priest came and took the Oracle away while another priest came and led Draco and Pansy out of the temple.

"We have to find a teacher? A great teacher?" Draco said "How are we going to do that?"

Pansy thought for a moment before shouting "Socrates!"

"Socrates?"

"Yes, he was one of the greatest teachers in Athenian history! All we have to do is find him, get him to teach in a market and get people to listen. Then we can go back to the Oracle and see if Ares will allow us to go home!"

Draco looked at Pansy and smiled. "Brilliant!" he declared. "So where do we start?" he asked.

"Good question." Pansy said. She walked back to the house they were living in and sat down for a bit. "Draco, all I can think to do is to go into the market and start asking around. Beats going to every house in the city asking if he lives there."


	17. Chapter 17

Pansy and Draco set out for the market. They had a simple strategy, ask all the vendors if they knew of a man named Socrates. The first vendor they found was a potter, Pansy walked up and asked the man if he knew of a Socrates. She was told no. This happened at five more vendors.

Draco laughingly suggested that Pansy ask in a seductive voice, and after another thirty-four vendors not answering her question, Pansy decided to take Draco's advice and she walked up to a carpet vendor swishing her hips left to right. She smiled in a suggestive manner and put her finger at her lips. This time she was successful, she found a vendor who had spoken to Socrates.

Pansy walked back to Draco and smiled. "He knows him, but has no idea where he lives. But its okay, he said that Socrates comes to market everyday and he has no been by today. "

"So, want to sit and wait for him?" Draco asked.

"One problem, we don't know what he looks like." Pansy said.

"Good point, can you magic up some stuff to sell? Something that might get his attention, to come over to our booth. Then whenever a person walks up we talk to them ask their names and when he comes up we make him teach."

"Draco, we can't just make him teach, we need to be more subtle about it."

"So then what do you suggest miss Queen of everything."

"Well, I can magic us up a booth and lamb, Greeks love lamb. It's one of the main meats eaten here."

"Why?"  
"Draco, look at the landscape do you see any place that is fit for cattle?"

"Not much no."

"There you go that's why lamb."

"Less smart mouthing and more magicing us up a booth and lamb." Draco said with a snap of his fingers. Pansy rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"This is a lame idea I can't believe you talked me into this." Pansy complained to Draco.

"Good morrow good Sir." Draco said as a man walked up to the booth. Pansy covered her face with her hands as Draco said this. Not surprisingly, to Pansy, the man didn't buy anything and quickly left thinking Draco unstable.

"Draco, do not say goodmorrow! That wasn't used during this time! Please try to blend in more."


End file.
